The invention relates to a building block, to a connector for building blocks of this kind, to a constructional system consisting of a plurality of building blocks, namely at least two building blocks, of this kind and at least one connector of this kind, and to an assembly and disassembly tool for connectors of this kind. The constructional system in accordance with the invention is in particular suitable as a toy. It can however also be used for constructional purposes, in particular for building and/or covering buildings or building parts. Structures of versatile shapes and sizes can be built with the constructional system in accordance with the invention. These structures can be used as toys. It is, however, also possible to use the structures which can be made with the constructional system for other purposes, for example as game landscapes, architectural models or the like.
The object of the invention is to propose a building block, a connector, a constructional system consisting thereof and an associated assembly and disassembly tool which can be used in a versatile manner.